The Way of the Tank
by kobayashi maru 76
Summary: The students have returned to their ship after the match that ensured their schools survival against the University Strengthened Team. Unknowingly to Miho, this has further placed her into the spotlight. She will, for the first time since she left home have to face her mother, this time however, she won't be alone.
1. Notebooks and Confessions

Authors Note: The obligatory; I do not own Girls Und Panzer or anything by its creators applies, which also applies to any subsequent chapters.

* * *

Chapter 1: Notebooks and Confessions.

* * *

The week following the University Selection match had been a whirlwind for the students, staff, and residents of the Ooarai school ship. With classes starting shortly, albeit delayed a little, everyone was working long days in order to get the ship and school back into fully operational condition. So when Friday night came around most of the students found themselves at home taking a much-needed break. Miho, however, had been plugging away at her computer in her dorm room, having finally been to able to unpack and settle back into her tiny dorm completely. Her strategy notebooks lay scattered around her as she looked for the most recent one amongst the pile. It had been a project she was working on for quite some time and felt that she was, at least for now, close to having it completed. It all started all those years ago when she was challenged by her older sister to find her own Sensha-do, and shortly after had taken the habit of keeping individual books for all the battles she found herself in, and all the decisions she made in them, going all the way back to her earliest days riding in a tank. After the 63rd National High School Sensha-do Tournament and her declaration to her sister that she had found her own Sensha-do, she began diligently compiling all of her notes, formulating what she believed to be the foundation of her style. One of the key components to her style, however, was adaptation, and as such, it felt like it was a never-ending work in progress.

After searching frantically for the missing notebook for over ten minutes, she finally paused

"I must have left it in the Panzer."

Not wanting to risk the book becoming misplaced again she gathered her things and headed out of her dorm. Double checking that she had locked the door behind her she slowly made her way to the tank sheds. The streets of the Ooarai school ship had finally returned to a somewhat normal state compared to their busy nature over the last week. Less and less moving trucks were parked curbside as families and staff completed offloading them, and the vehicles returned to shore. If she recalled correctly, they needed to be off the ship by Monday afternoon anyway as they were scheduled to return to the sea. The work being mostly done for the day, and it being almost the weekend, not many people were left outside. In fact, she hadn't seen a soul along her journey to the tank sheds.

It wasn't until Miho arrived at the tank sheds that she encountered the first sign of activity. The smaller personnel door on the massive sheds was left open, and she could hear the distinct sound of boots atop a tank followed by the noise of a hatch opening, curious Miho continued towards the sheds at a quicker pace. Entering she began eyeing the parked ex-war machines looking for where the offending noise had originated from, her eyes finally settling upon an open hatch, atop her very own Panzer IV. Taking a deep breath, Miho let out

"Umm… He-HELLO!"

The resulting banging sound followed by a small expletive-filled cry of pain caused Miho to quickly climb atop her tank and peer into the commanders' hatch. Her eyes finally finding the source of the noise, it took Miho a second to comprehend what she saw. Yukari, with watery eyes, was holding her now bleeding head in an attempt to stop the flow of blood that was slowly trickling down it.

"Oh! Yukari-chan you're hurt!"

Finally realizing who was peering down at her Yukari stammered out a quick "It's okay. I have first aid supplies in my… pack. which I left at home, damn."

Miho not wasting any time quickly grabbed her notebook and with a smile and a blush offered her hand to Yukari

"Common, my place is closer than yours. We can go there and get you patched up."

Yukari blushing to match Miho didn't hesitate to take the proffered hand. Still holding her head to prevent the blood from spilling out more she fought back her shyness realizing that if she wanted to continue putting pressure on the wound she would need assistance getting out of, and off, the tank.

Safely on the ground and heading back towards Miho's dorm room it was lost on the two that they continued holding hands the entire way.

* * *

Once back to Miho's dorm room she lead Yukari over to her desk chair and sat her down. Tossing her notebook atop the others she quickly made her way into the bathroom to grab the first aid kit, popping out only seconds later. With all the assurance of a person who has done this before, Miho then grabbed the armrests of the chair and pulled it, along with a startled Yukari over to her table where she had laid the first aid kit out and sat down.

"Okay, I need you to move your hand now. It may bleed a little bit more but that's okay. I need to clean and close the wound. I'm sorry, this may sting a bit."

Blushing furiously now but staying silent Yukari simply nodded once and quickly moved her hand. Miho concentrating on the task at hand was relieved at what she saw. It was a small cut and wouldn't require stitches, but still needed to be cleaned and bandaged. With a look of determination on her face, she quickly got to work, having done this many times in the past, it was all over before Yukari even realized it.

Opening her eyes she didn't realize she had been holding closed so tightly she noted Miho was already cleaning up.

"There you go! Good as new, it shouldn't leave a scar thankfully."

"Wha- Wow Miss Nishizumi that was fast and I didn't feel a thing!"

"Well back at my old school, Sensha-do practice was quite rough at times, and we were all required to take advanced first aid our first year so we would know how to deal with situations like this quickly during a match."

"Oh I see"

The conversation, as it usually did when Miho brought up her time at Kuromorimine, quickly died. Miho, still focusing on the task of cleaning up and Yukari never really doing well with silence in the presences of others, looked around the dorm room for another conversation starter.

"Say, why are all your strategy notebooks out? Do we have a match coming up?!"

"Oh... No… I'm… Well… I'm… continuing to develop my own style of Sensha-do! It's why I went to the tank sheds. To get the notebook I left in the Panzer from our match against the University team so that I could incorporate them." Not wanting to get into more detail just yet Miho quickly diverted the conversation "Say… Why were you in the tank sheds Yukarin?"

She froze solid. What she figured was a safe topic amongst them had quickly turned against her. With Miho, she just thought tanks were a safe topic, but she miscalculated. Of course, her friend would inquire as to their chance meeting, and Yukari, injured, hadn't considered a cover story for her earlier visit to the tank sheds. She wasn't sure if it was the loss of blood or the bang to the head, but she couldn't find a plausible excuse. Should she lie then? No! She could never do such a thing to such a kind and honest person such as Miho. Sure she omitted things, but outright lying was unthinkable. Then what to do? Maybe omitting would work. It had to — the truth. Well, she wasn't sure she ever wanted the truth to come out. If Miho reacted poorly, it would devastate Yukari. The risks… Refocusing her eyes, she noted a patient but concerned looking Miho staring at her. Hoping her commander wouldn't inquire further after her response she steadied herself, knowing one of two courses of action was about to unfold. She would be found out, and once again cast aside from any meaningful social interaction. Sure they would remain friends. Miho was too kind not to, and she would continue to do Sensha-do with her and her teammates, but it would become strained and professional, not friendly and fun like it was now. Or it would be left alone, and everything could return to normal. Praying for the latter, she finally broke the silence.

"Oh, I uh… left something behind that I needed to get"

"Same, but you already knew what I went to retrieve. I'm curious what could draw you back at such an hour?"

There it was. The follow up question Yukari didn't truly wish to answer.

Bowing her head in shame, she reached behind her back and produced an envelope. And after only hesitating for a second, but resolved to get it over with, she offered it to Miho.

Instinctively Miho took the envelope and opened it, her eyes widening slightly at what she found inside. Even though it wasn't anywhere near February a vintage, perfect condition, Boko Valentine's Day card was revealed. They hadn't produced them in many years, and Miho, loving everything Boko had been keeping her eyes open for one. Quickly she looked at Yukari but saw that her head was still bowed. Why would she be ashamed! This was such a thoughtful gift if it was meant for her. Realizing that maybe she didn't fully understand the situation, she continued to investigate the card. Opening it caused a small piece of paper to fall out, it was clear that Yukari didn't want to write in such a rare card. Miho carefully picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it.

"Oh…"

That one utterance of a syllable hurt Yukari more then she thought possible. It was all over now. Everything would change. Miho would no longer want to be around her. Sure she made comments in the past, but the rest of their friends semi-covered for her by a quick comment or joke. Now it was out, her feelings unmistakably written in her own handwriting. The note itself couldn't even be relegated into one for a friend. In all her stupidity Yukari had, in so many words, wrote a letter that professed her romantic love for her commander and her desire to be more than what they were. Yukari was now fighting back tears and wanted nothing more than to get up and run away. How could she face her commander now? When she went to do just that, she noticed for the first time something, resting on her leg. Opening her eyes, she couldn't believe what she saw. There on her knee was Miho's hand. Not wanting to be placated by her kind friend, and in a bout of emotional pain she shot up.

"I'm sorry!" she bowed as she started to hastily make her way towards the door. She was quickly trying to put on her shoes and half out the door when finally she dared one last look at Miho. What she saw confused her, and instantly had her worried. Miho stood where Yukari left her, and she was crying, clutching the note to her chest.

"Miss Nishizumi! Are you okay! I'm sorry I didn't…"

Through her tears, Miho stammered out "Did you mean it, what you wrote in this note."

Thinking the damage was done, Yukari stood up straight to face the music. "Yes… Every word."

"Then why are you leaving? Did I do something wrong?"

"What, NO! I just… wait… you… you don't hate me?"

"Yukari… I… I… I FEEL THE SAME WAY!"

One shoe on and half out the door Yukari froze. This couldn't be. It's not possible. She's dreaming. Miss Nishizumi really did confess her love for her!

* * *

A/N: Don't ya just hate cliffhangers? Stay Tuned.


	2. Of Love and Telegrams

Chapter 2: Of Love and Telegrams

* * *

Frozen in the doorway, with one shoe on and the other in her hand, Yukari blinked several times trying to clear her head. Was this all a dream, or a nightmare, some prank? Or was Miss Nishizumi being her usual kind self? Did she not fully understanding the implications of what she had expressed in that note. Seeing Miho still looking slightly distressed and not wanting to leave her in such a state regardless of what was going on she sighed lightly and closed the door, removing the one shoe that she had managed to put on.

This action alone seemed to relieve Miho's outward anxiety and panic. Yukari however, was still guarded. She hadn't put herself in this position since the beginning of junior high. The last time she told another girl she liked her more than a friend should, she was castigated as a freak, as if her long-standing tank obsession didn't do that enough. After that, it was next to impossible for her to make friends. She and her family moved to the Ooari carrier shortly after that, and she had a fresh start. One she had, until recently, squandered as no one here knew of her past. Sure her love of tanks still seemed odd to most, but none knew of her previous reputation as a "freak."

She could have made friends before the Sensha-do program started back up, but her walls prevented herself from ever becoming that invested. She couldn't afford that kind of pain again.

But with the resurgence of the program here, and her not wanting to miss out on such an opportunity to be involved in tanks, she inadvertently fell into an easy friendship with the crew of the Panzer IV. And even though she still showed her odd side of loving tanks, her friends never made fun of her for it, only reining her in when she got too carried away.

But then she met Miho, of the legendary Nishizumi style. It was all downhill from there. What started as admiration, turned to friendship, and then turned to love. Which, she thought she could handle in secrete. But as usual, she got carried away again and just had to find that Boko card in a collectibles shop, and then she just had to write a note. Why did she even bring it with her in the panzer!? Then she remembered why, she thought that was going to be the last time she ever saw Miho, as the odds until the reinforcements arrived, were really against them. Saying goodbye without telling her how she felt scared her.

What scared her more now, however, was the possibility of going back to the way things were before. She knew everyone from anglerfish was kind-hearted, or on the off chance, they were to say something nasty Miss Nishizumi would step in and intervene, but, with her secrete out the friendly relationships she shared now would become entirely professional. She would simply just be a loader in the panzer. While this wouldn't be ideal, it would be something, so at least she had that.

"Miss Nishizumi… I."

Blushing furiously Miho exclaimed "MIHO!"

Silence fell between them for a few seconds before Miho in a more subdued, yet confident tone stated "Miho is fine Yukari. I mean… you don't need to call me Miss or Nishizumi-dono. You can use my first name."

Yukari slightly thrown, struggled to continue "Thank you for being so kind, for being you, but are you sure you understood what… What I…"

"You do love me, right Yukari? Like the note says? You wish to be my girlfriend."

"Yes."

"Then… Yes, I understood. And I know what my answer is. Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes. I would love to be your girlfriend."

"My girlfriend… Wait, you want to date me?!

"Yes."

The bump to Yukari's head must have been harder then she thought. Miss Nishizumi just said she wanted to be her girlfriend. Her thoughts swam in her head faster and faster until blackness completely enveloped her vision.

* * *

"Yukari"

The distant sound of her name coaxing her from her sleep was all too familiar. Often when she was having such a wonderful dream about her commander and friend, right when it was getting to the 'good part' her mother would come into her room and wake her up for school or the day's chores. She was usually quick to wake. At least once she got moving, but this dream felt better than the ones she had in the past, and she wanted nothing more than to slip back into it. Murmuring an unusual "5 more minutes" enticed a giggle from the one attempting to coax her out of her slumber. And that's when she realized something: that voice, that laughter. It wasn't that of her mothers.

Shooting up, awake, Yukari found herself in a strange bed. Blinking rapidly trying to gain her bearing's she first noticed the stuffed Boko bear sitting next to her, in all his bandaged glory. Slowly, with an owlish expression on her face, she rotated her head taking in more of her surroundings. She was decidedly in Miho's room. In Miho's bed even. With Miho sitting next to her wearing a small smile on her face.

"GAAAAHH!" promptly falling out of bed Yukari. Still, slightly disoriented from waking up in a bed that wasn't her own, much less that of Miho Nishizumi's was about to stammer out an apology when the… what number was she on… next shock of her day hit her.

Miho, realizing that she still hadn't properly conveyed her feelings to Yukari's satisfaction before she passed out or at least to her understanding, and wanting nothing more than to her point across decided 'now or never' and had promptly placed her lips on that of her loaders.

Yukari froze yet again. She had to be still dreaming. She would be woken up any second by her mother, in another reality, readying her for the day's chores before she could rush off to join up with her Sensha-do friends. But, Damn if this didn't feel real. She could taste the vanilla on her commander's lips from the lip balm she secretly knew was her favorite. It wasn't even like her dream kiss with her aforementioned girl. This was more gentle and caring. The texture was different too. Yukari always though Miho's lips would be extremely soft, like wet velvet, but these were coarser. She could feel lips that desperately needed moisture, like from the lip balm she saw her commander try to apply throughout the day secretly. The smell was off too. In her mind, she usually thought her commander would smell only of the lavender body wash she knew she was partial too. However, there was the hint of sweat and oddly. Was that iron and oil?

Yukari's eyes shot open. Before her, she saw her commander, eyes closed. Slowly, she pulled back. It wasn't until she started gasping for breath, and noticing the same from the woman in front of her that she realized that this aspect of her dreams had never happened to before. Sure she had been out of breath upon waking up, but she could feel Miho's against her lips.

With her eyes still closed Miho leaned slightly forward and rested her forehead on Yukari's. The slight pressure on it, with the sore wound off to the side, felt all too real for it to be a dream.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Still not entirely convinced it wasn't a dream, Yukari somewhat sarcastically replied: "Tell me about it."

Not missing a beat Miho began "When we first met, looking for tanks on the carrier all those months ago. Finding you behind the trees following us, I'm glad I'm usually a wreck; otherwise, it would have been obvious. Then, During practice and matches, whenever I could steal a glance away from the battle. I would see you loading those shells with such ferocity, but also enjoyment, and love. Eyes shining. Not to mention, when I would catch the way you looked at me when you thought I wasn't looking during a lull in the fighting. It would take everything in me not to fall into the copula. Your love for tanks. For your friends. The dangerous recon missions you threw yourself into for me. How you always… worry about me… and despite my own… others… thoughts about what happened during Kuromorimine's match against Pravada defended my actions in saving my teammates. I… Yukari I… I fell in love with you."

Realizing it was her turn to speak Yukari began "Miss Nishizumi" seeing the stern but gentle and amused gaze from Miho continued

"Miho, when I came to this school I was… alone. Aside from my odd behavior and my love of tanks I was… remain, pretty guarded. I've always admired you. From watching your matches on TV, I knew that you were a decent person. I mean you saved your friends instead of… anyway, when they announced that Sensha-do would be starting here, I never dreamed I would get to be in a tank with a legend. But more than that, I was never really prepared for you. Sure I saw you on TV as vice commander of Kuromorimine during the finals last year. But the TV did not do you justice. Then, to see how you treat others, people who you could easily cast aside as insignificant being an heir of the Nishizumi name, but doing the opposite, taking their suggestions and implementing them in battle. It made me want to load those shells faster than ever I thought I could. Looking up at you from my loaders seat, I saw nothing short of beauty, intelligence, power, compassion, and kindness and every time I would steal a glance myself it would feel as if my arms were turning to jelly and I wouldn't be able to load the next shot because of the awe that I was in. But aside from all of that, aside from Sensha-do, you treat everyone with gentleness and kindness that is not often seen in this world. You inspire people… You inspire me, both on and off the field to be a better person. It's one of the many reasons. That. I fell in love with you too."

There it was. Both had spoken their truest feeling out loud never to be taken back. It no longer scared either; it was as if they were finally on the same page in the same romance novel.

Miho smiled her usual radiant smile that was infectious to others, but to Yukari, it felt different this time.

"So… What do you say" she spoke as she grabbed Yukari's hand "should we give this a shot."

"I…I would love that!"

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

The noise, interrupting so sudden, shocked both girls apart.

Miho however, recovered much faster, most likely due to her experience with shells landing near her and promptly giving orders after which, rose to address the intrusion from their intimate moment.

Swinging the door open she was greeted from a ship classmate, ship communications department according to her sailor uniform and immediately handed a telegram. Bowing in thanks and watching the girl quickly walk off Miho closed the door to find Yukari having recovered from the shock the interruption had provided standing near her.

"What's it say?"

Miho shrugged, looking down at the letter in her hand, quickly reading it, seemingly snapping her head up to look at Yukari just as fast replied.

"Mother… She. Wants to see me this Sunday."

* * *

A/N: Up next: Homecoming and Masters. Also reviews are welcome.


	3. Homecoming and Heads

Chapter 3: Homecoming and the Heads.

* * *

The anglerfish team stood just outside the conning tower of their large school ship carrier waiting for the helicopter that was due to arrive any minute. The night prior saw a mass text being sent out from Yukari telling Hana, Saori, and Mako that they would be leaving early in the morning and most likely would not be returning till after classes had resumed that Monday. It wasn't ideal that was sure, having already lagged behind a few weeks due to the mess that was re-opening a closed school carrier but in the grand scheme of things one more day wouldn't hurt. After all, when the head of such an important family summonses one of its members home for a visit, the schools often overlook such absenteeism.

This made sense for Miho at least, and while the others didn't question it, figuring it was just for support, the curiosity as to why Yukari was joining Miho wasn't too far from any of their minds.

* * *

"Miss… Miho! Wha. What are you going to do?!"

"I… Have to go. Say's here that a transport helicopter is being sent for me tomorrow morning. This isn't a request from my mother, but rather from the Nishizumi head, which means its official, and not personal. It also means that it's Sensha-do related. I can't ignore it. That would be problematic."

"Oh… How long will you be gone for then?"

Sensing the sadness in her voice Miho decided to tease Yukari a little bit, even though she was a ball of nerves herself. "It says here we are to be returned to the school carrier, following the meeting, sometime Monday evening."

"So I won't get to see you till Tuesday at the earliest." Yukari, now even more dejected began to lose focus. Miho could only smile and try one more time at being coy.

"Why wouldn't we see each other till Tuesday, if we are returning to the ship Monday evening together?"

The faces Yukari was making as she puzzled through what Miho had just stated were amusing. They went from void to confusion, to void, to understanding, and suddenly

"You… You mean! I… Get to go with you!?"

"Exactly, Mother specifically states here that I am allowed to bring one…"

Whatever else was going to be said was lost as Yukari deeply kissed Miho in a fit of passion.

* * *

The helicopter arrived without much fanfare, although the contrast between this AgustaWestland AW101 and the "Drache" they had previously seen from Kuromorimine was startling. Being a private flight, Miho and Yukari were the only ones to be boarding, and with only a duffle bag each the helicopter kept its rotors spinning waiting for its chargers.

"Well, I guess this is it. We'll see you guys in a few days. Hana, if you would be so kind as to take charge and watch after the team while I'm away I'd appreciate it!" Miho loudly asked bowing to her friends.

Returning the gesture, Hana smiled and with a "Not a problem" the two started towards the helicopter.

Miho with help from Yukari climbed into the bird and with Miho likewise helping Yukari in it was only a matter of moments before the doors were closed and the rotors started spinning up again.

With the helicopter fading fast into the rising sun the remainder of the Anglerfish team stood for a few more seconds before Hana and Saori turned to walk away. Noticing that Mako had yet to join them Hana stopped and turned to see Mako still looking off into the sky.

"Something wrong Miss Reizei?"

"Somethings different." She let out cryptically, turning to join her friends in walking towards the tank sheds.

"Hmm… Different how?"

"They'll tell us when they're ready." She spoke walking past her friends.

Saori with a confused look on her face and Hana with her small, polite grin once more looked towards the sky where they last saw the helicopter "I see."

* * *

The AW101 circled above a massive estate twice before beginning its final descent. Yukari was glued to the window the whole time, knowing she was finally at the home of the Nishizumi style, she wanted to soak in as many of the details in as possible. Miho, however, already knowing the estate like the back of her hand sat staring at the childlike wonder that her new girlfriend was exhibiting. While still apprehensive about the visit Miho at least had the relief of having Yukari there. While the entirety of the Anglerfish team would have been nice, knowing that she can face any situation head-on with her friends, having her loader, biggest supporter, and now girlfriend next to her was more than enough. Having finally touched ground Miho finally noticed where they had landed, towards the edge of the Nishizumi personal training grounds. The door on the large helicopter was opened by one of its crew members, and before they knew it, they were both on solid ground again, watching as the AW101 once more took

off into the sky. Sighing, and knowing that they were now a bit of a walk away from the main residence Miho picked up her bag and began walking. Sensing that Yukari hadn't joined her she spun around to send a lighthearted jab that "she could look later" when she saw the concerned look on Yukari's face.

All joking aside now Miho probed "Yukarin, are you okay."

"Me?! I'm more than okay Miho; it's you I'm worried about. Have you… Forgive me if I'm overstepping, but have you even spoken to your mother since the finals?"

Seeing Miho's downtrodden face, Yukari pressed "Have either of you even tried to talk to her?"

Seeing Miho look even guiltier now, Yukari softened her tone up. "Oh…"

"She's sent letters and has tried calling a few times. I've… I just haven't felt ready to talk to her yet."

"Do you think she addressed the summons as the Nishizumi head to get to talk to you then?"

"It's possible considering she also included a plus one, but… no, I'm certain this is Sensha-do related, she would never misuse the family title."

"Well whatever this reason, this is a good opportunity for you to talk to her! I'll be here for you the whole time."

Loosing each other in a much-needed hug the two almost missed the sound of a tank pulling up to their location. It wasn't until it was practically right on top of them that the two sprang apart. Looking up they saw a very familiar tank, The Panzer IV, although this one didn't have the longer gun or the schurzen that theirs did, it was almost exactly like the tank they first found all those months ago, However, Miho did recognize if even after a moment, it was the first tank she ever commanded.

The engine idled for a few seconds before it came to a halt. The drivers hatch popped open to reveal a smiling Kikuyo Idegami.

"Welcome home Miss Nishizumi, and welcome, Miss Akiyama to the Nishizumi residence." Receiving only a bow in reply she continued "Miss Nishizumi, the madam is awaiting you in her study, if you would be so kind as to get in, I will deliver you to the residence where you should change into your Sensha-do uniform for the meeting right away."

* * *

Yukari and Miho stood in her old bedroom of the manor. Surrounded by the Boko dolls that were typical of a room Miho would occupy. They had quickly donned their Sensha-do jackets upon entering and were now waiting for Kikuyo to summon them to the matriarch's office for the meeting. The atmosphere was thick, Miho though she would have at least a little bit more time to get settled in before the confrontation, but in her mother's typical fashion, time was rarely wasted on such things and all too soon her door slid open to reveal a once more smiling Kikuyo.

"Miss, if you would follow me please."

The pair, taking a few steps towards Kikuyo and noticing she hadn't moved paused.

"I'm sorry Miss Akiyama, but this is to be a private meeting. If you would be so kind as to wait here, I shall return to show you to your room once I present the Miss. You shall all be dining together tonight, however."

Yukari wanted to object, but seeing Miho turn and nod with a somewhat scared smile, relented and backed off bowing, feeling that it wasn't enough, however, given the circumstance, she made the last second decision to leap forward and embraced Miho one more time for good luck.

After a few seconds, the embrace ended and Kikuyo was smiling even bigger this time, lead a much more relaxed Miho from the room.

* * *

Miho sat quietly in her mother's study. The room, aside from the desk, some papers, and a few tank related trophies, and wall hangings were, as usual, vacant. It was, however, the first time all three Nishizumi women were in the same room together since that day when she was all but kicked out of her family and home, for daring to save the lives of fellow students and friends. Lost in her thoughts, it was a gentle, although startling considering who it came from, "Miho." That brought her back to the present. Looking up she saw her mother with a restrained smile.

"Miho. First, I must apologize."

This shocked Miho more than the most fierce barrage of shells hitting her tank. Her mother NEVER apologized. It ran counter to the Nishizumi style after all.

Shiho without missing a beat however continued. "I was wrong to judge you so harshly considering your actions in the Pravada match. While I'm still disappointed in the loss, it has been brought to my attention that the potential loss of life had you not intervened would have been devastating for Sensha-do. At the time I was only concerned with how the loss affected the family name and failed to take into consideration the other potential outcomes. But that's only part of the reason we're gathered here today."

Miho finally got what she had wanted all along. Validation from her mother, that she wasn't a failure, that she didn't forsake the name of the Nishizumi haphazardly. But the hits wouldn't stop there, and she wasn't sure it would be enough to save her from her fate.

"As you know, Maho" Miho looking up seeing her usually stoic sister sporting a small smile, "Is set to inherit the Nishizumi style being the eldest daughter. This is no small feat, as earning a mastery in the Nishizumi style takes years of hard work and dedication. Your sister is nearing completion in that work and at a remarkably young age."

Here it was, bowing her head again, Miho knew she was done, with an heir to the Nishizumi style officially chosen and almost complete in their training, a second would no longer be necessary. Miho was about to be castigated as, at best a practitioner, at worst barred from the usage of the family name altogether. Her time in Sensha-do would be limited to her time at Ooarai, where the style she was developing would more than likely quietly die.

"However, your sister's accomplishments, while no small feat, do not dwarf your own."

Shocked by the positive inflection in her mother's voice she looked up once more to a smiling pair.

"Miho… Am I correct in assuming you have been working on your own style? If you would, a new branch of the Nishizumi style?"

Miho could only manage a simple "Yes."

"And, am I correct in assuming that you have been recording this particular style, so that others may learn from it?"

Once again, "Yes."

"Do have the basic tenants of it down? The begging forms? The preferred tanks, and crew types?"

"Yes."

"Understood, and is it complete, have you finished perfecting it?"

"No…" Finding her courage, she let out "I don't know if it ever will be."

Smiling slightly, as would an individual with all the insider information would "And finally… What is this style called?"

Now Miho was embarrassed. Up until yesterday, she had never even mentioned that she was putting this style together. And even then, when Yukari found out, she didn't reveal the name she intended to give it upon its completion. But the Head of the Nishizumi style and future head were present and asking a member of the family. She couldn't lie to them or keep the information from them. The consequences of such an act would indeed be treasonous and would see her private and public life utterly destroyed. But how did they know? She kept this from everyone!

Hoping to stall from answering the question asked, she postulated her own question.

"How… How did you know about my style?"

Nodding to Maho, giving her permission to leave momentarily, Shiho indulged her daughter "As the head and master of the Nishizumi style, being one of the oldest styles in Sensha-do, I sit on many counsels and committees. Two of which, that you are aware of is, the Sensha-do Federation, as well as the Chairperson of the pro-league committee, there are others, however… ones far more important and with much longer standing traditions and history than those. Without whom Sensha-do wouldn't exist in its current state today. This one counsel, in particular, pays very close attention to all things Sensha-do related, especially its practitioners and the styles they employ."

Just then Maho walked back into the study, delicately carrying in her hands a katana in an elegant sheath. Kneeling and offering the sword to her mother, Shiho reached out and just as carefully took possession of the proffered weapon. Standing, Shiho placed the sword on her hip and tied it securely to her belt.

"Miho, by a decision that can only be reached unanimously by the head families and masters of 'The Way of The Tank,' would like to consider your style for a formal introduction. Should it pass, your style, while recognized as an offspring of the Nishizumi, would earn its place and respect alongside the styles of Nishizumi, Shimada, Kodama, and others. The questions I asked today were the final questions necessary for consideration. All of which, were answered satisfactorily. What style, then should we consider admittance into the 'The Way of the Tank."

Shocked, and not having considering any other name prior, thinking it would never amount to much anyway, Miho blurted out the name she had ascribed atop the notebook where she compiled all of her knowledge into the style that was her own.

"The Boko style."

* * *

Entering Miho's old room Kikuyo saw Miss Akiyama sitting on her charges bed, looking at a photograph of Miho and Maho when they were young children, before all the seriousness of tanks and Sensha-do got involved in the family dynamics. Those were simpler times, and while a rough patch hit the family over the last year or so, it seemingly was all for the better. Knowing what Kikuyo knew of her Mistress and the meeting that was taking place right this instance, she felt that it was going to go a long way in repairing the family bonds. However, she knew it would take more than the quick apology she was sure the mistress would offer and even more than the potential for introduction in the council. But at least the process of reconciliation had started. In no small way, it probably helped that that Kikuyo may have gathered "what-if" legal advice and had secretly mailed it to the mistress had Miho not acted the way she did during the finals with Kuromorimine and Pravda. The legal ramifications would have been disastrous, not only for the family but for the whole of Sensha-do. Wavers only cover so much after all.

Somewhat startling them both, Kikuyo cleared her throat to get Yukari's attention. "Miss Akiyama if you would follow me, I'll show you to your room."

Nodding Yukari put the photo back where she found it and grabbed her bag. Standing up she followed Kikuyo out of the room, and while Kikuyo managed to avoid Maho, Yukari nearly collided with her, almost nocking what looked to be a very ancient and important sword from her hands. Collision avoided Yukari did manage to run into the back of Kikuyo almost spilling both of them over in the hallway. Finding her center and composure first, most likely due to years of practice Kikuyo stated "Your room miss."

Yukari couldn't be happier; she was in the room directly across the hall from Miho's, Kikuyo opening the door for her she quickly stepped inside.

"Miss Akiyama, dinner shall be served in two hours. In the closet, you will find formal clothing for the occasion. However, before I go, and transitioning into a different hat so to speak, I would like to offer you this." Kikuyo pulled an envelope from her kimono sleeve. "I'm sure you are aware of the World Sensha-do Championships to be held in a few years? I am also a talent scout for the Japanese National Sensha-do Federation and am currently scouting for potential team members. You are on my short list as well as others from your school. Please read through the contents of this envelope and give me your answer at your earliest convenience." Bowing Kikuyo left a shocked Yukari behind.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this posted. It took a little bit to flush out the details, names, and story progression in my head. It is coupled with the fact that I only write when I am away from home, and with the fact that school is starting up again soon, I hope that my updates won't be too infrequent.

Any reviews are welcome, especially constructive criticism, I know my writing leaves a little bit to be desired.

Next time: Revelations and a Meal.


End file.
